Una luz en mi oscuridad ONE SHOT
by Varg22
Summary: En pleno campo de batalla los recuerdos se hacen presentes tras la herida mortífera que recibe severus, hermione a su lado le acompaña en todo momento y dan paso a íntimas confesiones.Por su lado harry destruye a voldemort gracias a una ayuda inesperada.


**Hola!!!!!**

**Bueno, este es el primer ff que publico en esta página pero el tercero que escribo. Va escrito con todo mi corazón si? y lo he puesto one-shot confiando en que no por eso no me dejaran reviews si?**

**vamos no sean crueles conmigo n.n**

**Con cariño, para ustedes. **

**UNA LUZ EN MI OSCURIDAD**

Harry corrió interponiéndose entre un rayo de luz y hermione, ella lo había visto pero sin Severus nada importaba.. el estaba en el suelo con una herida mortal producto de un hechizo que no logró su cometido. La maldición que harry recibió era un crucio y lo recibió hasta que el emisor se detuvo, él, él era el maldito que intentó acabar con severus…y con uno de sus mejores amigos.

- MALDITO MORTÍFAGO… CRUCIO!!!!- gritó hermione concentrando todo su odio por arrebatarle a severus y golpear a harry. Lo torturó hasta que se desahogó no por placer, por ira.

La chica cayó de rodillas, el mortífago había quedado inconsciente y una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente.

**Miré tus ojos ****  
****Y en tu mirada no pude hallar ****  
****La luz que me habló perdida en la oscuridad ****  
****Dime que aún vives ****  
****Que alguien palpita en tu corazón ****  
****Que la noche no es negra si es su luz la ilusión**

FLASH BACK

Era el turno de pociones, doble hora junto a los slytherin, pero no importaba.. por lo menos lo vería, aunque no parecía prestarle mucha atención a ella, al contrario.. siempre le humillaba…

El tiempo pasaba y poco a poco sus horas se iban pensando en él.. siempre lo hacía y tenía la impresión de sentirse observada por él , mas cuando le miraba nunca le hallaba mirándole.. quien sabe si eran imaginaciones suyas… se estaba obsesionando…pero hacía tiempo que lo sabía, se había enamorado de su profesor de pociones

END FLASH BACK

- Her…mione…- escuchó una voz tras de sí.. un susurro mas bien , le tomó la mano  
- Severus, porfavor no hables… saldremos juntos de aquí, no me abandones

**Porque quiero verte de nuevo brillar ****  
****Pues mi destino eres tú ****  
****Que puedes hoy mi camino guiar ****  
****Y que me prestes tu luz, que me prestes tu luz**

FLASH BACK

- Qué cree que hace srta. Granger?, ha destrozado dos calderos!   
- No podía ser… ella estaba segura de que había hecho todo bien.. había introducido las cosas a su tiempo y los ingredientes requeridos, revuelto hacia la izquierda cada 2 minutos y hacia la derecha cada 7…  
- Estará castigada, hoy en mi despacho a la medianoche y 50 puntos menos para gryffindor, ahora salga de mi aula antes que cometa mas destrozos.

END FLASH BACK

- Hermione, no saldré de aquí, pero debo decirte lo que nuca escuchaste y siempre quise decir… yo…

**No sientas miedo ****  
****Jamás olvides por qué estás aquí ****  
****Que perdure la llama que vive dentro de ti**

FLASH BACK

La chica acaba de entrar al despacho y el profesor de levantar la vista para chocar con aquellos ojos que no le dejaban dormir ni estar despierto sin pensar en ellos…

- Que bien que llega srta. Granger  
- Disculpe el retraso profesor… - dijo consultando su reloj, 10 minutos tarde.. que torpeza, y con él justamente… en realidad había llegado hacía 20 minutos a la puerta pero golpear esa puerta fue mas difícil que rendir 5 TIMOS un mismo día… por suerte era sexto curso y aún tenía uno año y medio para prepararse para los ÉXTASIS…  
- No se preocupe…, porfavor tome asiento…

Una silla apareció a su lado… demasiado cerca casi… no podía ser.. no podía tener tanta mala suerte…, parecía que siempre gozaba torurándola…

END FLASH BACK

- Hermione se quedó mirándole mientras el tomaba aire para decir lo quería…

**No hay más tinieblas ****  
****La oscuridad comienza a morir ****  
****El alba despierta, la noche vuelve a dormir ****  
****Porque quiero estar a tu lado al andar ****  
****Sentir en mi alma el valor**

FLASH BACK

- La chica se acercó y tomó asiento  
- Bien, no sé que le sucedió hoy pero si supongo que aún tiene la capacidad suficiente como para ayudarme a revisar exámenes de tercero no?  
- Claro profesor, disculpe nuevamente ..  
- Tenga – dijo extendiéndole parte de los exámenes… 

Por despiste o por destino sus manos se tocaron logrando que sus ojos gritaran lo que sentían pero debían ocultarlo…

END FLASH BACK

FLASH BACK OF SEVERUS.

- Sabes qué hay un traidor entre nosotros snape?  
- No señor, quién es? – preguntó con un inmenso temor bien ocultado.  
- Tú. – CRUCIO!!!!!!!!

Snape se retorcía del dolor, mas no gritaba…- no gritaré, no gritaré – se decía a si mismo…

- Me has engañado durante demasiado tiempo y no seré benevolente…- CRUCIO!!!!

El dolor se hacía insoportable…sentía como sus huesos amenazaban con quebrarse y su piel con romperse ante la tensión… 

- ¿Sabes algo snape?, siempre supe que no me tenías respeto…, no gritas cuando te torturo y eso quiere decir que pasas de mí… nunca lo tuviste…

Severus ya estaba lejos de ahí…

- Pero te dejaré vivir porque para mi lástima aún me eres útil… ve donde el viejo y dile que se prepare… que la gran batalla llegará pronto… al final… morirás de cualquier modo, pero entérate de que me encargaré de destruír tu vida, de hacer de ella un tormento… si por algún motivo que dudo que exista llega de haber algo de felicidad en tu vida lo destruiré, si confías en alguien… le mataré…, si amas a alguien también., si huyes te perseguiré, haré que vivas la vida sin vivir y a cada instante morir, esa es la tortura que obtendrás.. peor que la muerte, peor que la vida… la tortura... el dolor.  
Vete donde el maldito viejo

Había pasando semanas recuperándose.. semanas en las que sólo podía pensar en ella.. de algún modo ella había entrado poco a poco en su corazón… tan educada, tan brillante y tan hermosa… cientos de veces la escuchó defenderlo, sin que ella lo supiera, ante sus dos amigos… cientos de veces que la observó y que la quiso…tantas veces que no se atrevió a amar y ahora que podía estaba sentenciado… recordaba perfectamente el día que todo comenzó... ya que había sido sentenciado por voldemort a fines de sexto año cuando tuvo que matar a dumbledore y planeó con el un secreto de vida…, el se haría pasar por muerto, incluso ante harry… nadie debía saberlo… pero el señor oscuro se enteró debido al mismo chico que había salvado de la condena de la matanza… así era.. Draco Malfoy como espía se enteró del plan y le delató celoso de que snape se llevara el reconocimiento de haber cumplido la misión que a él le correspondía.  
Voldemort le torturó y condenó…luego de dar el mensaje se dio todo el tiempo que estuvo en cama para pensar en ella y recordar aquél día….

La había castigado por destrozar dos calderos… bueno, en realidad había sido él el causante, cuando la chica iba a buscar ingredientes él con su varita variaba el contenido del caldero a su antojo y cuando ella volvía todo era un desastre…se lo diría… quedaban seis meses de clases.. si le rechazaba no sería tanta su tortura.. porque le quedaría tiempo para verle, si lo dejaba para el día de graduación y le rechazaba se quedaría con esa imagen por siempre y quería volver a verle sonreír…

Lo recordaba todo , sus palabras, sus gestos…

- Que bien que llega srta. Granger  
- Disculpe el retraso profesor…  
- No se preocupe…, porfavor tome asiento…

Merlin, que difícil es estar ante ella.. no sé como lo hace, como logra que no sepa como actuar siendo ella solo una niña… bueno, en realidad no lo era.. tenía ya 16 años.. en un año sería mayor de edad…pero el no era digno.. y si no se lo decía?  
Se comenzó a poner nervioso, pero se había acostumbrado a ser un gran actor…

- Bien, no sé que le sucedió hoy pero si supongo que aún tiene la capacidad suficiente como para ayudarme a revisar exámenes de tercero no? – demonios, ya lo había hecho.. no podía ser tan idiota…. Pero ya lo había hecho.. quizás es lo mejor…  
- Claro profesor, disculpe nuevamente- dijo ella  
- Tenga…

De pronto sintió una mano tomarle en el trayecto de los pergaminos… miró sus ojos y no pudo contenerse más.. fue mas fuerte que toda barrera y que toda regla…solo esperaba que ella no fuera tan dura pues no le correspondería.. era obvio… 

END FLASH BACK OF SEVERUS

FLASH BACK OF HERMIONE

Su mano era fría, de acorde a todo pronóstico… pero era electrizante.. sentía la pasión… alzó la vista y vió a su profesor, justo a tiempo para notar el destello de sus ojos.. él se acercaba bastante temeroso, pero lo hacía… no lo podía creer… iba a besarla!!!... o quizás estaba intentando burlarse de ella… pero cuando el contacto llegó todas las dudas desaparecieron y aunque se demoró unos segundos en corresponder debido a la impresión lo hizo y se desvivió en ello.. el beso había iniciado tímido, extremadamente temeroso pero fue desatándose ante la seguridad de saberse correspondidos…, ante la seguridad de saber que el otro estaba allí y que era deliberado… él la quería.. no lo podía creer…, poco a poco se separaron recuperando las inseguridades y los temores de que solo se hubiesen dejado llevar.. ella no era una niña. .pero él era su profesor… una relación casi tan difícil como prohibida…

- Profesor…

Él solo la miraba asustado intentando dilucidar algo en sus ojos… él era demasiado poco para ella, se merecía algo mucho mejor que un viejo que ya estaba condenado…no podía ofrecerle nada… 

- Severus – dijo ahora…

Lo había llamado por su nombre… sonaba tan bien se sus labios…, pero ahora debía contestar…

- Si? – fue lo único que atinó a decir…  
- Es esto real?  
- Espero que sí…  
- Usted siente algo real por mí?

Debía ser sincero si quería ganarse su corazón, por primera vez veía la luz... luego de ser condenado por todo el mundo a pesar de que nadie supiese de su inocencia…el no era mortífago por ideales… lo hizo por ayudar a la comunidad mágica era un agente doble… Pero no podía ofrecerle nada.. lo mejor sería cerrar su corazón.. todo aquello le perjudicaría demasiado no sólo a él… a ella mas que a nadie..

- Disculpe señorita granger… pero  
- No me cambie el tema profesor, porfavor sea sincero por una vez en su vida – casi gritó hermione mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse ante el posible fin de lo que acababa de iniciar… 

Titubeó un poco pero no podía mentirle, no a ella..

- Hermione… hace mucho que ocupas mi mente… que formas parte de mis sueños y de las sombras que veo en todas partes, eres una luz en la oscuridad y todo lo que alguien puede desear.. pero no te merezco… antes de terminar ella le dio un nuevo beso que aunque no quería le hizo olvidar todo nuevamente…

END OF FLASH BACK

Así había comenzado su relación y se habían visto continuamente a escondidas de todos… una relación entre el profesor mas frio del colegio y la chica amiga de harry potter.. la chica mas inteligente de hogwarts en su história… la chica mas bella … el amor de su vida…

Ambos se miraron sabedores de que los recuerdos que pasaban ante sí eran los mismos…

- Debo decirte lo que nuca escuchaste y siempre quise decir… - repitió – Yo … YO TE AMO MAS QUE NADA Y A NADIE EN MI VIDA, LO ERES TODO Y TE AGRADEZCO QUE ME HAYAS DEJADO CONOCER EL AMOR, LO QUE ES TENER A LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMAS EN TUS BRAZOS Y POR SOBRE TODO, QUE HAYAS CONFIADO EN MÍ CUANDO NADIE LO HIZO, QUE TE HAYAS FIJADO EN UNA PERSONA COMO YO , QUE HAYAS SABIDO MIRAR EN MÍ MAS QUE TODO EL RESTO DEL UNIVERSO…QUE HAYAS SIDO UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD, GRACIAS POR AMARME A PESAR DE SER SOLO YO.

**Que nunca mueran esperanza ni amor ****  
****Que no se apague el latir de tu corazón ****  
****Porque quiero verte de nuevo brillar ****  
****Pues mi destino eres tú**

Con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y sin darse cuenta de nada mas que de los ojos de severus y de sus palabras no pudo mas que abrazarle…  
- No me abandones.. porfavor… soy yo quien debo agradecerte.. soy yo quien debe darte las gracias yo también te amo mas que nada y a nadie en mi vida, también lo eres todo, soy yo quien debe agradecerte por enseñarme que es el amor y por enseñarme que es sentirte uno solo… por enfrentarte a todo y a todos por mí e incluso estar muriendo por mi culpa… por no haberte hecho caso.. por venir a una batalla que cientos de veces dijiste que no me correspondía mas aún así sentía mía también… una venganza por la muerte de mis padres, una venganza por todo lo que te había hecho sufrir el maldito de voldemort, una venganza contra él mismo por destruír por placer la vida de tanta gente… y ahora que la guerra termina a pesar de que mi corazón late deseo que no lo haga si con ello puedo remediar que el tuyo si lo haga… dime severus que no me dejarás no podré vivir sin ti…

**Que puedes hoy mi camino guiar ****  
****Y que me prestes tu luz ****  
****Porque quiero estar a tu lado al andar ****  
****Sentir en mi alma el valor ****  
****Que nunca mueran esperanza ni amor ****  
****Que no se apague el latir de tu corazón**

No supo cuando fue ni como, solo vió la luz y una sombra entre la gran luz… harry lo había hecho, el poder que dumbledore tanto le dijo hizo su realidad…la varita de harry junto a la de voldemort actuaron como se sabía bajo el priori incantatem pero de su varita ya no salieron los espíritus de todos sus asesinatos según le contó harry después… ese era el motivo del rapto de ollivanders… el mago tiene solo una varita auténtica en su vida y esa era la que debía usar… ya que nunca el poder de un mago actúa como desea bajo el uso de otra varita… y con la ayuda de olivanders se encargó de agregarle a su varita además de la pluma de fénix un nervio de murciélago que denotaba sus ansias de sangre y además permitía que el priori incantatem no fuera completo, no podía evitarlo pues las varitas seguían siendo hermanas pero si dañar el proceso…fue entónces cuando Dumbledore apareció de la nada y recitó el conjuro de llamado- el azabache no lo podía creer, su maestro estaba ahí y estaba vivo!!!!! Casi perdió el control de la situación… pero ya podría hablar con él… se sentía apoyado, renovado….- y sus seres amados acudieron a él a través de un velo que se escondía en el ministerio para que cuando llegara el momento cumplieran su promesa de ayudar a harry al llegar el momento..el poder del amor que no solo hizo que sacrificaran sus vidas por él sinó que también durante años el descanso de sus almas ya todos reunidos lanzaron la maldición asesina…

Voldemort por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo, pero desconocedor de la inexistencia reciente de sus horcruxes se atrevió a soltar una carcajada que desapareció junto con él… por fin , estaba hecho…

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Fred y George que a pesar de su edad no fueron lo suficientemente maduros para saber que una batalla no es un juego y pagaron el error con su vida, Tonks, Moody, Ron y… Dumbledore.. nuevamente muerto… Pero si estaba a su lado hace tan solo unos minutos …!!! encontró una nota en el suelo con su firma.. la recogió y se despidió nostálgico con una sonrisa de todos sus seres queridos…

Nos veremos algún día harry, te amamos - dijeron sus padres mientras desaparecían…  
Ese es mi ahijado! – comunicó sirius a la vez que se despedía… - no sufras mucho…  
Mantén a tus seres queridos contigo, te felicito eres un gran mago harry – se despidió Remus… Fred y George le miraron y sonrieron mientras desaparecían.. lo mismo hicieron moody y tonks que se esfumaron junto a un gracias por todo muchacho, sé feliz ahora…  
Te lo dije hermano, contigo hasta el final – y con un gesto Ron se desvaneció sonriendo…  
Hasta que quedó dumbledore…y sólo dijo… Sé feliz.   
Harry lloró de la emoción …ron.. madre, padre… chicos, tonks… sirius… remus… moody…no sé si me oyen .. pero les amo y gracias a ustedes es que la comunidad mágica es al fin libre… gracias - y se desvaneció debido al desgaste de energía…

Los medimagos se encargaron del resto.. y todos los que tenían heridas leves fueron inmediatamente revisados y despachados mientras se encargaban de los mas graves.. como severus snape…

Luego de un tiempo en que hermione seguía visitando a snape todos los días esperando a que despertase pues se había mantenido en coma por mas de 2 semanas… se dieron las explicaciones de todo al mundo mágico.. las cosas comenzaba a crearse denuevo para todos, menos para ella que esperaba escuchar nuevamente su voz

FLASH BACK

- Hermione, no saco nada con mentirte, pensé en decirte que no te amo y que siempre me burlé de ti, que nada fue real… pero este año tengo que hacer algo de lo que ni siquiera tú serás capáz de perdonarme… lo sé y es por eso que quiero terminar esto ahora..- ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero debía hacerlo.. debía cortar esa relación o saldría perjudicada…

Hubo un gran silencio…

- Herm, mi vida.. dime algo…  
- Quizás si me lo contases…  
- Él la observó… sabía que se lo pediría.. y lo haría.. quizás.. cuando todo acabase ella podría por lo menos no odiarle…- lo haré-  
- Lo harás?  
- Sí.- acompáñame

Ella lo siguió hasta su habitación que sería testigo del fin.

- Quiero que me escuches hasta el fin y no me interrumpas hasta que termine si?, dime que lo harás..  
- Sí.  
- Está bien… , voldemort ha encomendado a Draco que mate a Albus…he hecho la promesa inquebrantable de que lo ayudaré y habré de matar a Dumbledore.. – Severus tomó aire para continuar.. no sería fácil explicar todo…- pero en realidad no será así.. para no morir y que Draco tampoco lo haga… haré uso de un hechizo que no se ha conocido nunca.. es una creación que demuestra la inteligendica de Dumbledore una vez más… le mataré, sí, pero es un hechizo que permite a tu alma volver a su cuerpo tras pasar 365 días, en los que es juzgado por los grandes y se le puede otorgar o no la posibilidad de volver… no sabemos si podrá volver o no… pero es nuestra única esperanza.. ya que además en la búsqueda de los horcrux a Dumbledore lo maldijo uno de ellos.. un anillo que te condena a muerte.. y de cualquier modo sucedería…aún así no sabemos cuanto tiempo le otorgaba el anillo…

Hermione le miró procesando toda la información que le acababa de entregar…, se acercó a él

Snape estaba tembloroso .. sin quererlo se había enamorado de una chica que doblaba en edad y aunque debido a la longevidad de los magos era normal sacarse 20 años lo que le complicaba era ser su profesor y tener que asumir sus sentimientos, darse cuenta de que eso era amor…

La castaña sostuvo con sus manos el rostro del profesor y le besó como nunca era doloroso pero necesario, una excusa para el corazón mientras el sufría por su alma maldita, pero el corazón era el que dominaba sus cuerpos y sus almas …  
El beso se profundizó, sin ella él no era nada, sus cuerpos se acercaron inconcientemente en busca de más, buscando un motivo que aplaque el dolor… de pronto las lágrimas dejaron de mezclarse con sus besos y las sal se transformó en pasión… el deseo era mayor que la razón y el amor solo se fortificó… la ropa comenzó a molestar y aunque era su primera vez se atrevió a comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de su profesor… uno por uno.. tormentosamente…él a su vez deslizó sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus hombros y besaba su cuello en busca de lo que no encontraba, comenzó también a desabotonarle la blusa pero con mucha mas habilidad que ella…  
La castaña había terminado con la camisa de él y dejó su torso al descubierto … tenía algunas cicatrices y más le amó.. ella le besó dándole a entender que continuara y que no se preocupara… ella quería ser suya antes de que todo acabase…  
Él se deshizo de la blusa de ella y jugaba con el broche de su ropa íntima pero declinó por repasar su figura hasta aprendérsela de memoria… tocó sus caderas y ella se apegó a él robandole mas de un suspiro de su profesor… ambos se detuvieron un segundo para mirarse con deseo y se besaron nuevamente.. el la condujo hasta la cama donde la dejó caer delicadamente.. se posó sobre ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla pero tocándola en todo momento.. sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al de él… la chica comenzó a deshacerse del cinturón de su profesor mientras él olía su cabello…

- Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres? – preguntó con una voz ronca llevada por la pasión.  
- Todavía lo dudas? – dijo ella en igualdad de condiciones…- Te amo…- intentó decir pero solo se escuchó como un gemido debido a la situación

El la besó con pasión y arrebató su falda… a la vez que ella al fin logró quitarle el molesto pantalón al profesor pero nunca dejaban de besarse.. sabían que aunque era un momento maravilloso probablemente sería el único que tendrían…  
Se besaron durante un tiempo más.. pero el deseo pudo con ellos haciendo que se deshicieran de las últimas prendas que les impedía ser uno… el le besó y vio el miedo en sus ojos

- Tendré cuidado, lo prometo…

Ella solo asintió y le abrazó en el momento en que él la penetró.. clavó un poco las uñas en el torso de su hombre pero a él no le importó.. poco a poco fue acelerando el ritmo hasta que entre caricias y pasiones desatadas conocieron el cielo y el amor de pronto los completó.

- Te quiero – dijo severus  
- Yo también – respondió hermione sabedora de que la palabra amor solo era cuestión de tiempo para él y no iba a presionarlo…

Ambos exhaustos se durmieron con la mirada fija en la del otro…

END FLASH BACK

- Vamos amor, despierta …- pero como hacía dos semanas.. nada sucedía…

**Al fin acabó la mentira ****  
****Nunca más en la vida volveré a ocultarla en mí ****  
****Al fin puedo gritar a lo alto ****  
****Y compartir este llanto hoy somos tú y yo ****  
****Junta nuestra voz no harán callar ****  
****Y aunque intenten borrar el ayer ****  
****No nos harán olvidar ****  
****Que la magia vive al despertar ****  
****Sentiré que aún existe en ti ****  
****Cruzaré el infierno sin dudar ****  
****Dejaré que tu alma viva en mí ****  
****Viviré la magia al despertar ****  
****Sentiré que aún existe en ti ****  
****Cruzaré el infierno sin dudar ****  
****Dejaré que tu alma viva en mí ****  
****Ven hay mucho por vivir ****  
****Mentiras por gritar verdades por decir ****  
****Ven hoy quiero compartir ****  
****La vida que hay en mí hoy somos tú y yo ****  
****Junta nuestra voz no harán callar ****  
****Y aunque intenten borrar el ayer ****  
****No nos harán olvidar ****  
****Que la magia vive al despertar ****  
****Sentiré que aún existe en ti ****  
****Cruzaré el infierno sin dudar ****  
****Dejaré que tu alma viva en mí**

Él sueño acabó con sus ruegos pero sólo el despertar aplacó su dolor…  
Él tenía los ojos abiertos, había despertado…!!!!! 

FLASH BACK

Se había acabado…, él ya no estaba y harry lloraba por la muerte de dumbledore a la vez que maldecía a severus por matarle y ella no podía hacer nada… lo había prometido… muchas veces estuvo a punto de hablar.. pero no.. no debía hacerlo...  
El tiempo pasaba y el dolor no disminuía.. tampoco su amor por él…  
Cierto día el destino quiso remover el pasado y decidió planear un encuentro para ellos era séptimo año y hermione ya era mayor de edad… fueron a hogsmeade y allí le reconoció bajo la capucha.. era él… lo sabía… pero no podían hacer nada… era un lugar público y lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse hasta que harry la sacó a rastras de allí… para mostrarle la última escoba voladora, era muy arriesgado hacer cualquier cosa pero por oclumancia el dijo :

- Sigues en mí, en mi corazón  
- Y tú en el mío, te esperaré por siempre… te amo… - dijo mientras debido a su amigo perdía el contacto visual y murió así su conversación.

END FLASH BACK

Su relación había comenzado a mediados de sexto año… el séptimo acababa de terminar… y aún no podían estar juntos…

La batalla había acabado hacía dos semanas y seguían separados…pero ya no más…  
Él había despertado y le miraba, ella se lanzó a él y le abrazó- el correspondió yéndosele la vida en ello…

- Hermione te amo… y ahora que voldemort ya no está su amenaza acabó.. gracias por esperarme… te amo, te amo, te amo… - dijo sacándole una sonrisa entra las lágrimas

**Que nunca mueran esperanza ni amor ****  
****Que no se apague el latir de tu corazón ****  
****Porque quiero verte de nuevo brillar ****  
****Pues mi destino eres tú ****  
****Que puedes hoy mi camino guiar ****  
****Y que me prestes tu luz ****  
****Porque quiero estar a tu lado al andar ****  
****Sentir en mi alma el valor ****  
****Que nunca mueran esperanza ni amor ****  
****Que no se apague el latir de tu corazón**

- Yo también te amo.

Cuando harry estuvo en condiciones tomó la carta de dumbledore y la leyó:

Querido Harry:

Cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muerto, ya sea por uno u otro motivo de los que tendrás que hablar con severus para enterarte…es inocente… perdónale y convérsenlo todo.  
Debo pedirte que me disculpes también si te he hecho sufrir, si te he provocado mucho daño ocultando lo que no debí ocultar…  
Eres un gran mago harry y si lees esto es porque has vencido… has derrotado al mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y es el momento de que vivas lo que se te fue negado.. sé feliz harry… vuelve con Ginny si es a ella a quien amas.. sinó.. encuentra el amor nuevamente, vive la familia que no tuviste has de tu vida lo que siempre quisiste… pero por sobre todo mantén cerca de quienes te apoyaron y perdona a los que cometieron errores ya que todos lo hacen… yo mismo los cometí.  
Cuidate y espero no verte pronto donde yo estoy…  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Todo había acabado.. acababa de ser dado de alta e iba a visitar a snape cuando se encontró con la escena de hermione y el ex-mortífago.  
El chico se retiró oportunamente sin que ninguno de los dos se enterase de su presencia pero pensando que tenía que hablar con ambos…pero sería después..

Se acercaba la fecha en que ron cumpliría 2 años de fallecido…  
Todo había sucedido en sus vacaciones de quinto a sexto…

FLASH BACK

- Harry es mi hermana y debo ser yo quien vaya!!!!! – discutía ron  
- Pero ron.. no te dejaremos solo – repusieron hermione y harry  
- Chicos debo hacerlo – dijo un poco mas calmado  
- Pero…  
- Chicos.. porfavor…  
- Disculpa ron pero no podemos…

Y los tres se abrazaron…, partió en trío en busca de una casa que era el punto de reunión del grupo mortífago de lucius malfoy… habían raptado a ginny weasley.

- Aquí están!!!!! – gritó ron, tan desesperado por hayar a su hermana luego de 3 semanas de búsqueda que se dejó llevar por la emoción y olvidó la prudencia… un mortífago lanzó un AVADA KEDAVRA a las sombras sin siquiera saber si había algo .. era la costumbre… pero si había alguien.. estaba ron.. y le dio en el pecho…   
- RON!!!! Salieron los dos amigos y el resto de la orden que sin que ronald supiera, hermione y harry traían a sus espaldas…  
- Los dos chicos que quedaban del ex-trío no pudieron hacer mas que agacharse a llorar por su muerte…  
- Cuidense chicos, ayuden a mi hermana – fueron sus últimas palabras

Mientras la orden acabó con los mortífagos y trajeron a salvo a ginny.

END FLASH BACK

En ese momento entró ginny a la estancia y de solo verlo ambos se miraron y supieron que no necesitaban palabras… ellas ya habían sido dichas… se habían prometido estar juntos luego de que todo acabase…  
Se besaron desesperados primero y luego fueron relajándose terminando en un beso cansado pero necesitado y amado.

- Prometo nunca más separarme de ti ginny  
- Ni yo, eres demasiado importante para mí, te amo  
- Yo también te amo.

El tiempo pasó y las respectivas conversaciones tuvieron su lugar… se apoyaron mutuamente y estuvieron mas unidos que nunca.   
Cuando hermione egresó de su carrera, profesora de transformaciones, entró inmediatamente a hogwarts donde su esposo era profesor de DCAO…  
El profesor Slughorn había tomado el cargo de profesor de pociones en su ausencia.. y Severus simplemente había retomado su puesto entregado en sexto año.. su puesto había sido ejercido por un profesor que la conocida tradición se encargó de hacer desaparecer a fines de séptimo.. ningún profesor de DCAO duró mas de un año desde que a tom se le rechazó su cargo.  
Los futuros alumnos así como sus hijos eran testigos del amor que se profesaban ambos.. todos de ahí en adelante conocieron a un severus snape totalmente diferente.. que sonreía, que vivía… 

A su vez ginny estudió economía mágica y entró a trabajar en Gringots, Harry estaba demasiado cansado para aceptar la lluvia de invitaciones para trabajar como auror con o sin estudios… así que entró al mejor equipo de quidditch de todos los tiempos.. no había nadie que pudiera con él… 

Ronald Potter, un chico pelirrojo de cabello muy desordenado y ojos esmeralda entraba a gryffindor esperando a que Elizabeth snape, una chica de ojos tan negros como sus rizados cabellos entrara a la misma… pero sorpresa… el sombrero la envió a slytherin… 

Muchas cosas cambiaron.. pero el rencor slytherin-gryfindor sería eterno… aúnque en unos años más probablemente se enamorarían…quien sabe… el amor es impredecible… 

Amor mío dijo snape frente a la chimenea de su sala común… hermione era la jefa de gryffindor ya que McGonagall había asumido la directoría…  
Me debes 20 besos…  
Maldición!!!!!!! – reía la castaña que debido a un incidente no había podido ir a la selección…

Bien.. tu lo quisiste….


End file.
